When Hungary and Italy start dating
by Sweetestdrop
Summary: This is a story about Hungary giving Italy a love potion that doesnt only make their lives connected, but also VERY random
1. chapter 1

**\--THIS IS MY FIRST HETALIA STORY** **\--PLEASE REVIEW** **\--Sweetestdrop**

 **Prologue**

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Hungary asked Canada.

"sure, sure." he muttered during his experiment.

"No!" Hungary screamed. "The love potion must work!"

"GEEZ." Canada snapped. "You are soo patient!"

"Sorry. But I want to be with Italy for ever and ever." Hungary said gloomily.

"okay then..." Canada said and returned ro his progect.

*one minute later.*

"is it done yet? Will it work?" Hungary asked. She was ignored.

"CANADA!"

"Its done." he said handed her a potion bottle with fizzing dark purple liquid.

"So how would it work?" Hungary asked.

"Just say you brought over grape juice and give Italy some. Since it has some of your blood in it, it should be very delightful." Canada teased.

"Shut up." Hungary screamed.

"Don't worry. I put grape flavoring in it." Canada said.

"Thank you. I brought some maple syrup for you like I said." Hungary said, handing Canada a large jug with a Canada sign on it.

"yay. Take your stupid potion." Canada said, handed the potion to Hungary, then ran to the corner and started sipping it mysteriously.

"ok than." Hungary said and left his house.

Hungary decided to not make it super suspicious, she would make some crepes to go on the side.

"ooo. Imma be in love soon." Hungary said.

"Italy, precious Italy." Hungary mooned.

She did her crepes than passed out because of her Italy illutionations.

When she woke up there were spilled crepes laying on the floor from whrn she past out.

"dang it." Hungary said and started to prepare more.

 **End of Chapter! Dont forget to review. Thx for reading**


	2. The Love Potion (07-23 15:33:30)

**WHEN HUNGARY AND ITALY START DATING**

 **Sweetestdrop**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Hungary and Italy**

"I hope this works. I hope this works," Hungary repeated to herself as she walked over to Italy's house.

As she thought about it, she felt kinda bad for munipulating her friend so much.

Maybe it was just last minute thoughts tho.

When she knocked, Italy answered almost ammediatly.

"h-hey I-Italy," Hungary stuttered nervously as she always did when she saw him.

"Hey Hungary! Come in! Come in!" Italy said, shoving her through the door.

Italy's house smelled amazing, he must be cooking something.

"W-would you like s-some gra-apejuice and crepes" Hungary asked.

"sure! Would you like pasta?" Italy asked hopefully.

"Sure." Hungary said taking tbe bowl of pasta Italy gave her.

"Thanks," Italy said and took a sip of the grapejuice.

"You too," Hungary said taking a bite of the delicious smelling pasta.

"This is really good." Hungary said, getting drowsy.

She could tell Italy was drowsy so she went over to sit on the couch next to them.

Italy fell on her, asleep, whispering something.

"he's so cute." Hungary said as her vision blurred and she fell asleep.

 **Germany** **and Canada**

Today Germany and Canada decided to have a meeting.

They called eachother at the same time and said they had and urgent discussion so they met up at Canada's house.

"What is it?" Germany asked.

"Hungary forced me to make a love potion for her!!!" Canada whined.

"Noo... CRAP!" Germany screamed.

"what?" Canada asked, panicking.

" I DID THE SAME THING FOR ITALY!!" Germany screamed.

They both went on a wild cursing rampage then Canada went over to his bear and started talking to him.

"who are you?" the bear asked.

"Canada." Canada replied.

"Oh, whos that?" the bear asked.

Canada gave up on this method and went to the corner.

"DANG IT!!!" Germany screamed.

"What?" Canada asked, crying.

"I FORGOT TO BRING MY BEER!" Germany whined.

"You know there are bars in Canada right?" Canada asked.

"No." Germany said. "I thought all you drank was maple syrup."

Canada shrugged.

They went to the bar and bought some beer.

Canada poured a ton of maple syrup in then started drinking it.

"Eww. Gross." Germany said.

Canada shrugged again.

They got themselves drunk then started singing the smurf song until they past out.


	3. The Inspirarion

**WARNING- THIRD CHAPTER**

England And America POV

England and America were having a very important conversation

England- What do you want

America-Hey England

England- Hi

America-watcha doing??

England-Listening to your weirdness

America-Awww. Thats the sweetest thing youve ever said to me.

England-*slaps the phone making loud bangs in Americas ear.*

America- Good thing its on speaker. cool beats.

America-*Joins Englands banging.*

England-ow!!!!!

America-sorry.

England- I hate you so much.

America- do you wanna go spy on Italy and Hungary?

England- yeah sure

CALL ENDS*

Hungary and Italy POV

Hungary and Italy were now just waking up.

"oooo. Your soo pretty." Italy said staring at Hungary.

"You are too." Hungary said "booping Italy's nose.

They kept mooning over eachother until...

Italy pushed Hungary on the couch and started pulling up her shirt.

"I knew i shouldve worn a bra." Hungary thought as she did the same to Italy.

Italys hand wrapped just under where her bra would end and Hungary put her hand around his waist.

Then they came in for a very long kiss.

England and America walked in, in awe.

"This inspires me." America said falling on England and started making out with him.

"uhhhh." Italy said nervously, letting Hungarys shirt go.

Italy and Hungary left leaving England and America making out on Hungarys floor.

 **Welp theres the thirp chap. XD**


End file.
